hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2032 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper's Version)
The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active Atlantic hurricane season since 1986, with only 6 named storms, 3 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes forming. he season officially began on June 1, 2026, and ended on November 30, 2026. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the season's first named storm, Hurricane Arthur, did not develop until August 24. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2032 till:30/11/2032 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2032 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2032 till:06/06/2032 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:20/07/2032 till:22/07/2032 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:26/07/2032 till:28/07/2032 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:25/08/2032 till:06/09/2032 color:C4 text:"Arthur (C4)" from:30/08/2032 till:06/09/2032 color:C3 text:"Bertha (C3)" from:20/09/2032 till:24/09/2032 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" barset:break from:07/10/2032 till:10/10/2032 color:TS text:"Daisy (TS)" from:18/10/2032 till:21/10/2032 color:C1 text:"Edmund (C1)" from:11/11/2032 till:15/11/2032 color:TS text:"Fay (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2032 till:30/06/2032 text:June from:01/07/2032 till:31/07/2032 text:July from:01/08/2032 till:31/08/2032 text:August from:01/09/2032 till:30/09/2032 text:September from:01/10/2032 till:31/10/2032 text:October from:01/11/2032 till:30/11/2032 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Depression One' 'Tropical Depression Two' 'Tropical Depression Three' 'Hurricane Arthur' 'Hurricane Bertha' 'Tropical Storm Cristobal' 'Tropical Storm Daisy' Early on October 4, the NHC began monitoring the potential for tropical cyclone formation in the southwest Caribbean Sea. A broad area of low pressure formed in the region on the following day, accompanied by a large area of disturbed weather. The disturbance slowly organized as it moved little, and by 12:00 UTC on October 7 had become sufficiently organized to be classified as a tropical depression while off the coast of Nicaragua. Moving slowly northward, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Daisy at 06:00 UTC the following day. Daisy strengthened slightly to reach peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) early on October 9, shortly before making landfall in Cuba at 10:00 UTC that day. Afterward, the cyclone accelerated northeastward ahead of a cold front and began to lose its tropical characteristics. By 06:00 UTC on October 10, Daisy had transitioned to an extratropical cyclone as it was absorbed by the frontal system. In Central America, heavy rainfall produced by Daisy and its precursor disturbance triggered flooding and mudslides across the region. Over 2,500 homes in Nicaragua and another 1,200 in Honduras sustained damage, and at least 11 fatalities occurred as a result of the storm's effects in Central America. Damage across the region totaled $150 million. 'Hurricane Edmund' 'Subtropical Storm Fay' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2032. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2038 season. This was the same list used in the 2026 season, with the exception of Daisy, which replaced Dolly. The name Daisy had previously been used on the old four-year name lists. No names were retired this year. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Cooper)